Star's Lists
I'm not actually good at making proper opinion-based top specific number lists but here it goes anyway... I'll probably still forget something important when I'm making lists of lots of stuff... Series I got into... in order....-ish And some descriptions because my lists are different. Also, most of these years are just approximates. # Teletubbies (1998): That was like the biggest little kids' show (for even younger people than normal kids' shows) at the turn of the millennium. Oh, right, most the the meepers weren't even born at that time. But anyway, this series stars four Teletubbies, a strange species that can watch TV from their bellies (which is why they're called Tele''tubbies) and apparently prefer to be the one whose belly shows the short clip even though that means they get the worst view. And those weird speakers that just appear out of nowhere.... and the sun has a face! Wait... did the Dark Lord from Miitopia steal a baby's face and place it on the ''SUN? Oh, and I shouldn't forget Noo-Noo (or whatever the correct spelling is) the vacuum cleaner that moves on its own. # Bob the Builder (2003): I had a weird combination of interests in pre-preschool. I liked Bob the Builder and prime numbers (as much as young children can understand them). Though, I don't really remember that much about Bob the Builder. So, there was Bob, there was this female character (she's called Anni in the Finnish version) and all the construction vehicles. I looked it up and apparently Bob the Builder got redesigned recently... what's with people taking 90s childhood nostalgia and remaking it for 2010s kids? I didn't mention it earlier but a Teletubbies remake was also made in the 2010s. # Busytown/Huckle Cat (2004): Oh, preschool me liked Huckle Cat so much that she wanted to be him. Oh, that must be my first experience in getting in a fandom (of course, I didn't know about fandoms back then). In fact, that started my phase of... well... roleplaying characters so hard that I basically roleplayed as them in everyday situations (and other people were other characters, though most of the time the other people weren't even aware of it). So, when I was in my Huckle Cat phase, I demanded orange socks. And finding out that Huckle Cat's feet were actually white (or white and orange depending on the design, but there was always some white) must have been one of the biggest disappointments in my early childhood. And now, there's a lot more Busytown merchandise than there was during my preschool year. After Huckle Cat, I had this... tomato... phase, but let's just skip over that. # The Moomins (2005): So, if Busytown was my first fandom, this was my second. Roughly one year after I wanted to be Huckle Cat, I wanted to be Snork Maiden so bad that I actually wrote her name (well, her Finnish name, Niiskuneiti) on school work in first grade. And I also thought of many of the people I knew as characters from the Moomins. My mom was Moominmamma, my dad was Moominpappa, my sister was Little My (in fact, the whole thing of me being Snork Maiden and her being Little My was originally her idea), my first grade best friend was Sniff and my neighbor was Snufkin (but nobody was Moomintroll because who cares about the main character of the series). Also, my home was Moominhouse while a random house that could be seen from the window in my room was Snork's house. Also, another thing... why are like the majority of the characters just called what their species is (apparently snorks and moomins are separate species that just look nearly the same)? Also, while writing this, I looked up some stuff about the Moomins and turns out Snufkin is actually Little My's half-brother (:O). You might not know about the Moomins as much as I do because it's from Finland... but the series is also popular in Japan and in fact, the Moomins series I watched is even considered an anime. # Pippi Longstocking (2006): Roughly half a year after my Snorkmaiden phase, I got into my Pippi Longstocking phase. Oh, the carefree, red-haired, world's strongest girl who's overly independent for her age but lacks the kind of skills you learn at school... or basically the opposite of me. Well, despite this, she was still the one I identified with during the second half of first grade. There were some similarities too. I remember there being a mention that Pippi was born in November and that she liked eating rice pudding at mornings, though I can't find evidence of either statement online. # Blue's Clues (2006): I don't know exactly when I watched this, but it was definitely at some point before I found out about Dora the Explorer. So, the basic idea is that there's this guy in a green shirt called Steve who owns a blue dog called Blue (because all of the dogs in the series are named after colors). Lots of everyday objects appear as characters as well. And every episode involves Steve searching for 3 things with Blue's footprints on them, drawing those things in his notebook and then figuring out what Blue meant by them... and at some point in the episode, Steve gets a letter with a short video clip inside (pretty much the Blue's Clues version of the belly TV things in the Teletubbies). # Dora the Explorer (2006): So, an 8-year-old girl who can't find stuff close to her. She has a talking purple backpack that can fit anything inside it, even a ferris wheel, and a talking piece of paper who claims to be the map even though it shows locations by jumping and singing on an actual map. And apparently, every trip ever consists of 3 places (the first place, the second place and the place Dora wants to go to). And, of course, there's Boots the Monkey (because all of Dora's friends are talking animals), a random trio of small animals playing musical instruments whenever Dora reaches a place, Swiper the Fox (who can be stopped by simply saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times in a row) and lots of other random characters. # The Legend of Spyro (2006): One of the first games I (or rather we since it's not just me, but my family members as well) got for our first gaming console, the original Xbox back in 2006 was The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. According to the Spyro Wiki, the game's official release date in Europe was October 27, 2006, but somehow I remember us getting it earlier. This game lead me to my eleven years and counting of being a Spyro fan. I can't even count how many times I've replayed the game. The game's sequel, The Eternal Night was not for the Xbox but I really wanted it so we had to get a new console. It was that game that lead to me getting the Wii in 2008 and this, of course, lead to me discovering the Mii characters, an important feature of the console, that would later become the central focus in Tomodachi Life and Miitopia. I got the final part of the trilogy, Dawn of the Dragon, for my 10th birthday shortly after the game came out in November 2008. # Spyro the Dragon (2006): Not long after getting A New Beginning, we got Spyro game, Spyro: A Hero's Tail, the only other Spyro game on the Xbox. Of course, 7-8-year-old me thought the game was a remake of A New Beginning. At the beginning of both games, there is a clip involving a red dragon, and of course I thought the red dragon from A Hero's Tail was Ignitus, a notable good guy in The Legend of Spyro. My dad had to explain that the red dragon in A Hero's Tail, Red, was actually evil. Later, I got to the phase where I would claim that Classic Spyro is the only real Spyro and TLoS Spyro was fake (Skylanders wasn't a thing back then). But I've learned to accept both Spyros as their own, separate beings. # My Little Pony (2007): No, not the My Little Pony most people know. The MLP I watched had a wingless Rainbow Dash (who orignally didn't even believe in pegasus ponies until that one movie where pegasus Star Catcher and earth pony Sky Wisher... or something like that... brought the 2 species together) and Rarity was pink because PINK unicorns are the rare ones (according to Runaway Rainbow, one of my favorite MLP movies). So, there were lot of main ponies at the time, but the set of ponies I got into (and what I treated as the main ponies even though some of them barely appeared in stuff) were Kimono (didn't actually appear much), Pinkie Pie (actually major), Rainbow Dash (actually major), Minty (sometimes major), Sunny Daze (not that major), Sweetberry (not that major), Sparkleworks (also not really major) and Wysteria (only major in that one flower movie). So, my favorite MLP movies were Runaway Rainbow and the Christmas one. In Runway Rainbow, Rarity is like that annoying little kid who touches the magic wand the purple unicorn (idk her name but she's basically like Rarity's responsible older sister figure) specifically told her not to touch. So, that causes Rarity to be teleported into the "normal" ponies' world. So then the normal ponies and Rarity go on a quest to find the unicorns' place while the 3 main unicorns besides Rarity (the purple one, blue one and yellow one) go on a quest to find Rarity because she's needed to the horn connecting thing that if they don't do, all colors disappear. And then the Christmas one, where Minty tries to tilt the candy cane thing on top of Ponyville's Christmas tree and accidentally breaks it, which, according to the ponies, means that Santa can't come, so Minty goes to the North Pole in an attempt to get Santa come to Ponyville... or something, it's been 10 years since I saw that movie. # Lazy Town (???): I don't know when or how many times I got interested in Lazy Town, but I know for sure at least some of the times were in approximately 2009. Lazy Town was this kind of on-again, off-again interest. However, after like the early 2010s or so, I thought I would never get into Lazy Town again... and them We Are Number One memes showed up. Ok, I never fully got back into Lazy Town, but I watched lots of Lazy Town meme videos on YouTube in the spring of 2017 and those things even got me to subscribe to grandayy. # Miis (2008): I listed this as 2008 since that's the year I first got a Wii. The first Mii game I ever played was Wii Sports since that game came with the Wii. After that, I have been playing lots of Mii games, such as Wii Play, Wii Fit, Wii Party and, probably most notably, Wii Music. Even the Mario & Sonic series (with the Olympics) has Miis as playable characters so, in a way, they're also Mii games I've played a lot (at least the Vancouver 2010 and London 2012 ones). And of course, let's not forget the most important Wii thing with Miis, the Mii Maker itself. I made lots of Miis with it, and eventually the 100 Miis limit was reached. However, the Wii had something called the Mii Parade and Miis in it didn't count to the Mii limit. One of the Miis I made with the Mii Maker was called Mii, and since I've seen it as kind of the... main Mii in a way. A Mii that doesn't represent anything excpet Miis themselves. I've recreated the Mii on my 3DS as well. Recently, though, my interest in Mii games has been stronger than ever before, with Tomodachi Life and Miitopia. I got into Tomodachi Life by seeing YouTube videos of song perfomances made with that game and after seeing some YouTube videos, I really wanted to get the game. And I don't regret it. When I found out about Miitopia, I was unsure if I was going to get it, but seeing so many YouTube videos about it made me absolutely want it. (Tip: If you want me to want a game, just make sure that I can see lots of YouTube videos about it.) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2008): This is my second longest time interest, after Spyro (or third longest if you count Spyro and TLoS as separate interests as they are on this list). I remember originally disliking Sonic because he was in a fight with Spyro in a video. But then... I saw a Sonic X music video with the song Barbie Girl, my favorite song at the time. And yes, 2008 was the year of YouTube music videos using clips from Sonic X. That was the era that got me into Sonic. My original favorite character was Amy but it has changed a few times since then. I remember thinking that Tails wasn't that important to the series compared to Shadow and Amy and I was surprised that I found out that out of all the characters, Tails was the secondary protagonist. During my early times as a Sonic fan, I made lots of Word Documents involving Sonic, many of which were edited versions of Sonic character bios I found online. I also thought of Spyro versions of the 2 main Sonic games I played a lot at the time: Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog. # Super Mario Bros (2009): I'm not exactly sure at which point I actually got into Mario stuff that wasn't part of the Mario & Sonic series. I just know that it happened at some point before 2015, as that was the year when I joined the MU topic on QuizUp and got Super Mario Maker. Ok, it was way earlier than 2015 because I remember playing some Mario games on our old DS (not 3DS, it was before I got my 3DS in 2012). I just listed 2009 because that was the year Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games came out. Oddly enough, Waluigi used to be my least favorite Mario character and now he's one of my favorites. # Lumiponi (2010): This probably doesn't sound familiar to any of you, and for a reason. I don't think an English translation of this book series even exists. Basically, it is a series of 4 books, each of which has a central horse that the book's title somehow refers to. Also, the books are season themed, and each central horse's name is actually somehow related to the season they represent. The series stars Niina, a 12-year-old who actually isn't that much into horses but nearly everyone she knows is, including her best friend, crush and annoying step-sister. I don't know why I got so into this book series in the first place. It's just so... normal... compared to the rest of my interests. But as 11-year-old me got into it, of course there was going to be some fanfiction(?) of it getting involved in the supernatural universe and the characters having connections to Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom, a baby dragon based on a toy we have (or had) and some evil alien versions of TPS (an ice hockey team that won the Finnish ice hockey championship that year). # Wicked Science (2010): This series is probably not as well-known and I actually forgot about it for like 6-7 years... maybe occasionally remembering it every now and then. However, one thing I remember from this series that it was maybe my first time experiencing a NOTP, or cringing at the kiss of 2 characters that I didn't ship with each other. # Star Trek: The Next Generation (2010): I think it was in 2010 when I started watching the series. My mother has been a fan of this since like the 1990s (I think) and got me to watch all 7 seasons and 4 movies of it. Back when I had my old non-smartphone, I changed the background pictures monthly (but stopped doing it in like March 2012). In 2010, I used Sonic characters and in 2011, I used Star Trek characters. Anyway, this series takes place in the future and focuses on a starship Enterprise with Captain Picard and his crew. I was aware that there were other Star Trek series as well but never really got into those. # Phineas and Ferb (2011-ish): I'm not really sure about the timing of this, but I'm almost certain it was before 2012. Not sure what to say here. I also forgot about it when I originally wrote this list (maybe because I wasn't sure of the timing) and added it here afterwards. Also, the series has since ended, with the exception of a crossover with Milo Murphy's Law (a series that I haven't watched). # Skylanders (2011): This is mainly on the list because of its involvement with Spyro. Despite the fact that many original Spyro fans hate it, I actually like the series. In fact, my most watched video on YouTube is about Skylanders and my Scratch account is based on a Skylander called Scratch. In fact, the first channel I remember subscribing to was The Skylander Boy and Girl (I've since unsubscibed) back when they had around 15,000 subscribers and now they have over a million, and that's only the family's third most subscribed account nowadays. A notable part of my Skylanders fan time was Skylanders: Lost Islands, an app I got for my first smartphone, the iPhone 4S, in 2014. I kind of lost interested in it when they stopped updating it in 2015 but seeing it getting removed in November 2017 still makes me kind of sad. I have all the (console and 3DS) games, even though I haven't even played most of them. However, I'm planning to play all of the games for my YouTube series starting in 2018. It gives me a chance to finally play all of the games and the chance for viewers to find a channel with the complete Skylanders series playthrough. # Harry Potter (2011): I originally read the first book in 2009, but I didn't really get that much into Harry Potter and I wasn't disappointed when the Hogwarts letter didn't show up on my 11th birthday that year. I watched all of the movies in 2011 along with my family and that's what really started my interest in the series. However, I actually didn't read the rest of the books until like 2013 and then, I actually started with the second book (since I had already read the first one) and I kind of regret not reading the first book again first. But, I might as well reread the series at some point. I also read The Cursed Child in one day when I got it in November 2016. Anyway, Harry Potter is now one of my main interests and probably my main non-gaming interest at the moment. Except that Harry Potter isn't really 100% non-gaming, as Harry Potter games exist. I have played some LEGO Harry Potter games on the 3DS, Wii U and even my sister's PS4. I have been sorted to every house at least once online but the official Pottermore test sorted me into Slytherin and I have since strongly identified as a Slytherin. I have Slytherin robes, a Slytherin hoodie, a Slytherin cap and a Slytherin pillow. # Angry Birds (2011/2012): I'm not sure which year it was when I got into Angry Birds but one thing's for sure... I certainly got into it before 2012. Ok, I've never even played most of the Angry Birds games. But I did get one for the 3DS... yes, the 3DS, not a smartphone. I had Angry Birds keychains for almost my entire secondary school. I had the black bird (Bomb) at one point and after that, I had the purple space bird (space Chuck). # The Lord of the Rings (2012): That's the year I watched the movies for the first time when they were shown on TV (so there were ads during the movies; in fact, there was this one specific part where an ad coming right after it actually made it more hilarious). I have to admit that I never finished reading the books, though... they just seem a little too detailed. I read to approximately the part where... I don't want to spoil... well, near the end of The Fellowship of the Ring. LOTR just has too much backstory to remember... but luckily there's the wiki that I can use to check stuff when I want to. Also, LOTR has many great memes as well. # Twilight (2012): Yes, the infamous Twilight Saga. I don't remember the exact month I got into it but it was at some point between April and July. When I got the first book as my 13th birthday present, I wasn't interested, but later I saw the movies and got into it. The movies were pretty confusing when watching them for the first time, though. There was one character that really touched me, and that was Bree Tanner. In fact, I actually wrote a story where Bree Tanner moved to Finland and became best friends with a girl based on me.. or rather, my main movie star at the time, MovieStar MSP (btw I'm not including MSP on the list because it's not really a series). I'm not as much into Twilight as I used to be but I still get angry/annoyed when I see these anti-Twilight memes on the Harry Potter topic on QuizUp. Seriously, the rivalry between these fandoms is just unnecessary (I mean, I could say the same thing about Mario and Sonic or Star Wars and Star Trek). # Monster High (2012): Somehow, I forgot to add Monster High, so here it is. Back in 2012, Monster High was a big thing among girls, and this is also something my sister got into first as she actually interacted with her classmates for reasons other than school. Anyway, in 2017, my parents decided to sell all the Monster High stuff (for very cheap, because people don't want to buy an oddly specific collection), which kind of made me sad because now we can't watch the movies that we used to have even for nostalgia reasons. (Unless Netflix has them, but I don't think so.) # Once Upon a Time (2012): This series is probably the biggest crossover series I've seen (and that is counting Super Smash Bros as a series). This series stars the daughter of Snow White being childhood friends with the daughter of Maleficent, becoming great friends with Pinocchio and falling in love with Captain Hook. The Evil Queen falls in love with Robin Hood, while her half-sister, the Wicked Witch of the West (both of them are children of the Queen of Hearts from Wonderland) falls in love with Hades. Captain Hook has a rivalry the Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), who is also the Crocodile, and got some dark magic powers from Nimue. And not to mention Dorothy Gale falls in love with Red Riding Hood (I guess she really did go over the rainbow) while Mulan has a crush on Aurora. Yes, I just spoiled many of the major relationships. Now, imagine having that universe as just one of the many universes combined into one huge fandom universe... this is the kind of stuff my fandom universe is about. # The Hunger Games (2014): This is actually something my sister got into first. Back then, only the first 2 movies had come out and I watched them both. I read all the books before the Mockingjay movies came out and I feel those two were among the most accurate movie adaptions of books I've seen (the movies made a huge mistake by excluding Madge though, but the first movie, where she would have been introduced, was the least accurate in the series anyway). It has never really been among my main interests, as far as I remember, but among the top 10-20. In 2014, my sister compared the Hunger Games to the Eurovision Song Contest. This lead to me creating a kind of Hunger Games AU where the Hunger Games is basically what the Eurovision Song Contest turned into after a disaster and each district is a country in Europe (and the Capitol is Italy). I actually made a movie series on MSP about it on the movie star Coral the Betta but never actually finished it. The Hunger Games, like Star Trek, is a potential future of Earth in my current fandom AU. # Frozen (2014): I don't even know if I got into Frozen before or after THG. Frozen came out in 2013 and my sister watched in cinema with her friends but I first saw in on the DVD. However, I somehow see my memories associated with Frozen as more recent as the ones associated with my Hunger Games Eurovision AU. While I kind of enjoy Frozen, it's not really big (material wise, not popularity) enough to be an interest on its own, and I often associate it with Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, a crossover that has its own fandom and sometimes includes other popular CGI animated movies. # Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (2014): The natural follow. I watched some Frozen YouTube videos on YouTube, then Jelsa, then Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. The crossover basically involves Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Merida (Brave), Rapunzel (Tangled) and Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) in a group called the Big Four. Out of the Big Four movies, my favorite is probably How to Train Your Dragon (which is not just one movie but a movie series with spin-offs) and least favorite is Rise of the Guardians, mostly because the plot didn't really make that much sense in my opinion (I still like the characters). # Back to the Future (2015): Ok, I've never considered Back to the Future one of my biggest fandoms but I do follow its topic on QuizUp. I watched all the movies for the first time shortly before the future from Back to the Future 2, which was on October 21, 2015. Of course, I didn't see any hoverboards or flying cars that day.. and most people didn't even care that it was the future day. I don't like time travel in series such as Harry Potter, however I don't mind it here since time travel is the point of these movies. I also made a series on MSP kind of inspired by Back to the Future but instead it is about 4 teens going 100 years to the future. # Star Wars (2015): The time I first watched all the Star Wars movies was around the same time as when I watched all the Back to the Future movies. And I watched the original trilogy first. However, if I'm going to binge watch these movies at some point in the future, I'm probably going to watch the prequels first, then Rogue One, then the original trilogy and then the sequels. I wouldn't consider myself a Star War''s #1 fan but since 2015, I've been starting to prefer ''Star Wars over Star Trek. And yes, I knew about Star Wars for a long time before I actually watched the movies but originally didn't care. And I already knew that... SPOILER ALERT... Darth Vader was Luke's father before I watched all the movies. But I had a Star Wars themed birthday cake on my 18th birthday. # Divergent (2015): This was a series that I actually got interested in on QuizUp. This series was comonly associated with The Hunger Games, something I was already interested in. Some peuple said Divergent was a rip-off while others said it was completely original. Ok, both of them take place in a dystopian future with an evil leader but the plots aren't that similar... Katniss has to go the Hunger Games while Tris tries to join a faction. And Katniss is in a love triangle while Tris sticks with Tobias. And as for the ending of the Divergent series.... we don't speak of it. # Undertale (2015): My sister got into it when she watched jacksepticeye's gameplay series and convinced me to like it as well. We played it together (the Pacifist route). Nowadays, I like Undertale more than she does. My favorite characters include Papyrus, Monster Kid, Asriel and Temmie. On my old DeviantArt account, I had an entire favorites gallery dedicated to Asriel. # Life is Strange (2017): I first heard of it in maybe 2015 when my sister got into it. Lots of YouTubers have been playing this game but their gameplay videos of it are like 2 hours each. Anyway, I got into the game in 2017 when my sister got it on her PS4. She played the games while I was watching. Then, a few months later, I got into Life is Strange again because of YouTube videos about it. # Deltarune (2018): Could count as the same as Undertale, but figured it was different enough to get its own spot on the list. I first found out about the game by watching Endigo's live stream gameplay the day it came out. And on my new DeviantArt account, I have collections dedicated to Ralsei (which I stopped updating after I got tired of it, but for a while it actually significantly increased the daily views I was getting on my profile), Suselle (Susie x Noelle) and the KFC trio (Kris, along with Frisk and Chara from Undertale). # The Sims (2018): My sister got this game for Christmas in 2017, but I think I've played it more (she has more save files, though). It started in December 2018, when the two of us and a friend made PewDiePie and T-Series Sims. I continued with the save file alone, created some other YouTuber Sims, and have reached the 4th generation. However, I haven't played in a few months because I've been busy with other stuff and I always end up playing for hours at a time. Also, now I watch some Sims YouTubers. # Friends (2019): This came from my sister. She watched it with her best friend at some point last year, and then she started watching it again. Then I started binging it with her. Now we're at Season 5, although I've seen some clips of later episodes. Seeing Friends also kind of inspired me to make a sort of comeback to MovieStarPlanet to watch a Friends series my friend had made 8 years ago, now knowing who the characters are. Category:Lists Category:PetStarPlanet